


Of All the Gin Joints In All the World

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sibling Incest, Twincest, mild breathplay, sex on top of an unconscious person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander had never been able to deny Lorcan anything he wanted. Most days, Lorcan didn’t want much. A good book, some tea, and his twin’s cock. Not much at all. But this year, for Christmas, Lorcan wants something a little different…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints In All the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> The title of this is a Fall Out Boy reference, as opposed to a Casa Blanca reference. Feel free to listen to the song in question; just imagine it’s Hugo singing. ^_~ A huge thank you goes out to my lovely crew of ladies from THP (you girls know who you are!) for taking time away from our story to deal with this. This is for Kitty, because when she asks I apparently must deliver. I’ve only written twincest once before (also Lorcan/Lysander; also for Kitty) and I’d sworn to never do a threesome, so…yeah. This is more than a little outside my comfort zone. I also don’t typically write PWP, but that’s what this is, with no ifs attached. You’ve been warned. This contains excessive amounts of porn, for absolutely no reason. If you’re not kinky, or you’re squeamish about kinks, highlight the warnings. They contain spoilers, but better spoiled than squicked. <3 ~ LS

Hugo wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up where he was. Not that it was a _bad_ place to be, strictly speaking. In fact, quite a lot of his friends would have given their wand-arm to be where he was, just at the moment. He wasn’t really objecting to being there, even. He just wasn’t sure how it had happened. In a general sense, rather than specifically, of course.

 

Hugo didn’t consider himself to be anything special. In a family with a total of twelve grandchildren – thirteen, if you counted his Uncle Harry’s godson, Teddy Lupin – Hugo knew he was the least-extraordinary of them all. He wasn’t insanely brilliant, like his sister Rose, or like his cousins Lucy and Molly. He didn’t invent things like his cousins Freddie and James. He wasn’t a Veela, like Victoire and Dominique, or an even-more-special male-Veela like Louis. He didn’t play Quidditch like the majority of his cousins, and he certainly wasn’t the star player that his cousins Albus, Lily, and Roxanne were. In fact, he was a bit terrified of brooms.

 

Hugo wasn’t as devastatingly attractive as his cousins – and sister – either. He was…well, he was rather ordinary. And he was the only Hufflepuff – excepting Teddy, of course – out of a lot of eleven mixed Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. He had none of the height of his male cousins, nor their muscular builds. Instead, Hugo was built rather like his Aunt Ginny – and his cousin Lily. He stood no taller than 5’5” in height, and was slim and delicate, without muscles but also without being skin-and-bone. His blue eyes seemed to swallow his face half the time, and his auburn hair was a richer, darker color than his father’s orangey-shade that curled almost as much as his mother’s did. He was pale, as most gingers were, but had freckles only in odd little scatters. Such as across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and again across his shoulders. Yes, all-in-all, Hugo Weasley was really quite ordinary.

 

Which was what made his current situation so completely baffling.

 

A wicked mouth pressed a kiss just below Hugo’s navel, making his stomach clench and his breath hitch in his chest. A low, breathless laugh tickled his ear as a tongue came out to tease the lobe.

 

“So sensitive…” The mouth near his ear purred, while the mouth on his stomach nibbled its way towards his hipbone. “Does he taste good, brother?”

 

Hugo whined when teeth scraped the hollow of his hip, looking down to meet blue, almond-shaped eyes that tipped up at the corners. Golden-blonde hair framed a lean, angular face and full pink lips glistened wetly as the man purred. “His skin tastes divine, Ly…and he’s got a lovely strip of freckles across his lower belly.”

 

“Mmmm…” The first man’s voice sounded in his ear again. “Sounds delicious.” Hugo shivered, tipping his head back, when teeth scraped over his shoulder from behind. A strong arm slid around his waist and a long, lithe body supported him from behind, letting him lean and taking most of his weight. “Are you enjoying my brother’s mouth on you, pet?”

 

Hugo whimpered, shivering again at Lysander’s question. He nodded, though, rapidly, lest the twins decide to stop. “Y-yes…” He stammered, then he moaned softly as Lorcan’s palms stroked lightly up the front of his thighs before curling around his hips, squeezing just hard enough that Hugo thought his fair skin might bear bruises the next day.

 

Lysander laughed in his ear and murmured. “You blush so prettily, Hugo…doesn’t he, brother?”

 

“Yes.” Lorcan agreed immediately, even as his hand curled around the middle of Hugo’s cock. With a single, tantalizing stroke downward Lorcan drew the foreskin back, revealing the shiny pink head and settling his hand at the base of Hugo’s erection, causing Hugo to cry out loudly.

 

“I adore how loud he is…he’s normally so quiet.” Lysander murmured, almost to himself. “You’d never imagine him making such _delightful_ sounds…” Lorcan nodded his agreement as he parted his lips and leaned in, though not quite enough for his mouth to actually touch the young redhead who was at their mercy.

 

Hugo was making a rather unintelligible stream of sounds – whimpers and moans and desperate little mewling noises – as he tried in vain to shift closer to Lorcan’s mouth, which was just close enough to tease him with hot, damp breath. The hand curled around the base of his shaft wasn’t moving and was, in fact, only lightly touching him – a maddening, barely-there pressure that made him crave more. But there was nothing Hugo could do; he was rather effectively trapped.

 

Lysander had bound Hugo’s hands together at the wrist, quite securely, behind his back. Lorcan had done something to his feet, locking them to the floor, shoulder-width apart. He could feel the line of heat behind him that was Lysander, but it was muted by the older man’s clothing. Hugo didn’t know how to handle this; his brain had short-circuited sometime around the moment Lysander had bound his wrists and then magically stripped him. At fifteen, Hugo was sadly inexperienced and had never even been kissed before this. It was overwhelming, but in a deliciously lovely way. If it hadn’t been for Lysander’s support, he didn’t think he would still be standing.

 

He still didn’t understand why this was happening. The Scamander twins had, of course, been around Hugo for his entire life. The now-nineteen year olds had been four when Hugo was born and had been playing with him since he was old enough to crawl around. But in all the years he’d known them, he’d never seen them show a romantic or sexual interest in _anyone_. Except for each other, of course. It was a well-known ‘secret’ amongst Hugo and his cousins that Lorcan and Lysander were soul mates, who had eyes only for each other. This…this was new.

 

Hugo’s father was away on an Auror mission and his mum had taken Rose on a trip for a few days, to Athens, for her Christmas present. So Lorcan and Lysander had sweetly agreed to check in on Hugo every day, so he wasn’t all alone so close to Christmas, and Hugo had assumed they were just being nice. But then, he was a Hufflepuff…he often forgot that other people were seldom _just being nice._ Lorcan and Lysander had been Slytherins, and they were more wickedly devious than James, Albus, and Freddie put together. He should have remembered that. Maybe then he wouldn’t be in the position he was in.

Except that would have been a real shame. It was such a _lovely_ position, after all.

 

Hugo did wonder, though, why in the world there was a very-naked, incredibly-aroused Lorcan kneeling in front of him, one hand wrapped around him, breathing on his cock. Especially since Lysander was standing behind him, fully clothed – though from the hard pressure against Hugo’s ass, equally aroused - while Hugo himself was restrained. It was highly suspect and as soon as he found his voice, Hugo was going to ask what in the world was going on.

 

Lorcan was looking up at Hugo, a needy look in his vibrant eyes. “Can I?” He asked, a desperate edge to his voice. He licked his lips, then bit the lower one, expression pleading.

 

Hugo thought, for a moment, that Lorcan was asking _him_ for permission. But Lysander answered his twin instantly. “Not yet.” His free hand came up, tipping Hugo’s head back so he was looking up at the older of the two twins over his shoulder. “Hugo, my pet…I want to ask you for a favor.”

 

Still unable to form words, Hugo just stared at Lysander. Taking Hugo’s silence as permission to ask, Lysander continued. “I want you to let Lorcan suck your cock. Will you let him?”

 

Hugo sucked in a sharp breath, feeling suddenly dizzy. Lysander’s grip tightened as his knees threatened to give out and Hugo moaned softly. After a moment, and several deep breathes, Hugo finally managed to gasp out a word. “ _Why?”_

 

Lysander grinned, all teeth and wickedness, then purred. “My little Lorcan is something of a cock-slut, Hugo. He’s a needy little boy, you see.” Lysander chuckled, as though this fact pleased him, and continued. “Normally, I see to him personally. But he’s taken a liking to you and he begged, ever so prettily, to be allowed to play with you. And since you’re so adorably, innocently sexy…well, it was hard to deny him.”

 

The tall blonde leaned in, nuzzling into Hugo’s neck for a moment, then whispered heatedly in his ear. “I want to watch my twin suck you off, Hugo. He’s a fabulous little cocksucker. I want to watch as he makes you come undone, knowing precisely how that hot, wet mouth of his feels. I want to watch you come in his mouth, flooding his throat with your innocence.” Lysander paused for a moment, then added. “He wants it, too. He wants so badly to suck your cock...he’s been begging me for weeks _._ Tell me, little Hugo… _will you let him?”_

 

Hugo was breathing so fast he thought he might pass out. The tone Lysander used when he asked the question that final time…it made him feel weak and shivery all over. It was deep, growling demand; there was a layer of dominance under it that commanded an answer. It made Hugo _long_ to submit; to do anything and everything Lysander might tell him to do. Helpless in the face of that demand and his own desire, Hugo nodded weakly.

 

“Perfect.” Lysander purred, nuzzling Hugo’s neck again. Then, in that commanding tone, he said. “Look at Lorcan, pet.”

 

Hugo dropped his eyes instantly to the twin kneeling before him, panting at the lust on Lorcan’s face. The arm around Hugo’s waist tightened, holding him more securely against Lysander’s body and anchoring him solidly in place. Hugo’s bound hands were tucked neatly between Lysander’s thighs, where they couldn’t even touch the twin supporting him. Lysander’s other hand came up, tangling in Lorcan’s hair and drawing him in, closer to Hugo.

 

Lorcan went willingly, full lips damp and slightly parted, eyes eager. As he moved in, he tightened his hand on the base of Hugo’s cock; Hugo might not have known it, but Lorcan had no intention of letting him come until Lysander gave permission.

 

In the same commanding tone he’d used with Hugo, Lysander ordered Lorcan. “Kiss him.”

 

Lorcan moaned quietly, then leaned the last little bit forward and pressed his lips to the head of Hugo’s cock in a soft kiss.

 

Lysander’s voice sounded above Hugo again, still commanding. “Show him how much you want his cock, brother. Show little Hugo how much you need him; how much you _love_ him.”

 

Hugo couldn’t look away as Lorcan pressed quick, damp, open-mouthed kisses down the length of his erection. The blonde nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Hugo’s hip, his cheek rubbing lovingly against the side of Hugo’s cock. Lorcan turned his head slightly, his mouth moving over Hugo’s skin until he could nuzzle into the rich auburn curls surrounding his cock. He breathed deeply through his nose, savoring the smell of Hugo’s skin and sweat and _need,_ before nuzzling him again.

 

He turned his head a little more, his tongue coming out to lavish loving attention on Hugo’s shaft, breathless little mewling noises falling from his lips as he did so. He couldn’t help the sounds he was making; he _loved_ what he was doing. The taste of Hugo’s skin was perfect and when he reached the head and swiped his tongue across the silky skin there, Lorcan couldn’t help moaning. The taste of Hugo’s innocence – salty and faintly-bitter – burned itself across Lorcan’s tongue and he swiped that wicked tongue over the head again, this time taking the time to tease the leaking slit.

 

Hugo was thrashing above Lorcan, head twisting restlessly from side to side against Lysander’s chest. His face and chest were flushed and his pleas had dissolved swiftly into incoherent nonsense.  He was breathing loud and fast, sucking in great gulps of air in between sounds of pleasure and need. He would have sank to the floor if not to Lysander holding him up, but the older twin didn’t mind. He’d expected to have to support the innocent little redhead. After all, he knew firsthand just how dizzyingly pleasurable Lorcan’s mouth could be.

 

He watched with delight as Lorcan worshipped Hugo’s cock. His own breathing was deep and controlled only due to the years of practice he’d had; when Lorcan was in this sort of mood, it was intense and powerful and overwhelming. And Lysander had never before been able to appreciate it without his own pleasure clouding his mind. Now, as Lorcan kissed and licked and nuzzled every inch of Hugo’s arousal, coaxing more sticky fluid from the slit with his agile tongue and then lapping it up like a greedy kitten with a bowl of cream, Lysander savored the little things he normally missed.

 

The way Lorcan’s cobalt eyes fluttered shut each time he lapped up more of Hugo’s precome, as though he were savoring his favorite dessert. The soft, mewling sounds he made low in his throat that gave voice to his own enjoyment. The way he nuzzled into Hugo’s curls, breathing deeply through his nose as he did so, delighting in every aspect of the boy’s arousal. The wicked flash of teeth as Lorcan lightly scraped them over the sensitive skin at the head of Hugo’s cock – the sensation just intense enough to make Hugo keen loudly – before soothing the skin with soft brushes of full, damp lips.

 

Lysander had felt all of those motions before; relished the way they made his blood turn to fire in his veins, scorching him from the inside out with the need to forcefully fuck his brother’s mouth until he found release. But _seeing_ them was something different; it made a different, darker sort of need curl through his chest. _He_ was the one in control here; of _both_ the young men before him. He decided what Lorcan was allowed to do, and when. He decided when Hugo could come. He had complete power over the entire thing. It was a heady knowledge.

 

Lysander tightened the hand he’d had loosely tangled in Lorcan’s hair, gripping the golden-blonde strands in his fist. “Open.” He ordered and Lorcan’s lips parted instantly as he let his twin shove his mouth down onto Hugo’s cock.

 

Lorcan savored the weight of Hugo’s cock on his tongue as the firm, demanding pressure of Lysander’s hand in his hair pressed his head forward. His tongue moved deftly over the flesh between his lips, licking eagerly at every bit he could manage. He groaned, his eyes momentarily falling shut, when Lysander kept urging his head down. The vibrations made Hugo buck and cry out and Lorcan’s hand tightened just the slightest bit on Hugo’s cock, ensuring he wouldn’t come too soon. Lysander’s fingers tightened in his hair and Lorcan was urged to take more of Hugo; to lower his head the rest of the way, until his nose was buried in auburn curls and his throat was spasming around the leaking head of Hugo’s cock.

 

Lorcan swallowed as best he could, forcing his throat to accept the intrusion, his lips stretched wide around his Christmas present. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he whimpered, opening his eyes and looking up the length of Hugo’s pale, slim body to meet his twin’s gaze. His expression was pleading and desperate; the wait was driving Lorcan mad. But he knew better than to do _anything_ without permission. This was Lysander’s game; he was the one in charge. Lorcan had to wait.

 

Lysander smirked down at his twin, watching as saliva ran down Lorcan’s chin, leaking out from between his wide, stretched, petal-pink lips and the flushed cock filling his sinful mouth. There was a need on Lorcan’s face as he whimpered and pleaded with his eyes that made Lysander feel like a god; powerful and praised and all-controlling. And, in truth, a little bit cruel.

 

He waited, watching Lorcan’s face, until fear crept into those vibrant eyes. The moment it did, he tugged on Lorcan’s hair and let him pull back enough to suck in a deep breath through his nose. As soon as Lorcan had air, Lysander forced his head back down with one hard push. Lorcan took Hugo’s cock easily, eyes fluttering shut as he moaned wantonly around the flesh. Hugo was beyond want; beyond need; beyond desperation. He was slipping into desire-driven madness, his body a slave to its base functions. Lysander loved watching it happen.

 

When Lorcan’s nose was once again pressed to Hugo’s lower belly, Lysander issued a single-word order in a low growl. “Suck.”

 

There was no hesitation; no delay. The word had barely left Lysander’s lips before Lorcan’s cheeks were hollowing around Hugo’s cock. He had been waiting for the command; begging for it without words. He sucked hard, tongue moving eagerly over the underside, and thrilled inside when Lysander began to shift his head up and down on Hugo’s length. Each time he reached the head, Lorcan sucked in a deep breath and swept his tongue over the silken flesh. Lorcan savored the salty-tang of Hugo’s desire each time it spread across his tongue, growing steadily more desperate for the moment the younger boy would finally be allowed his release.

 

Each time Lysander forced him all the way down again, he swallowed around the flesh and sucked hard, savoring the weight of it pressing into him. This, for Lorcan, was just as intimate as being taken. More so, in some ways, since he was so completely vulnerable in this position. Lysander could refuse to let him pull back, robbing him of air, until he passed out. He could gag, or choke. He could be used, brutally and cruelly, if Lysander so chose. And still Lorcan chose to do this; _wanted_ to do this. It was an act of ultimate trust; of ultimate giving.

 

Lysander waited, as long as he could stand it. Which was longer than Lorcan could stand it; he was writhing on his knees, whimpering around Hugo’s cock, desperate for the next step. His lips were swollen and his chin and chest were shiny; slick with his own saliva. His eyes had long-since closed, his cheeks were flushed, and he was pure desire; Lysander’s perfect fantasy. Hugo had fallen into incoherent delirium before Lorcan’s own deterioration; he was a shuddering, twitching, babbling mess in Lysander’s arms. If he had been a kinder person, Lysander would have granted him release much sooner.

 

Finally, needing release himself, Lysander pressed his mouth to Hugo’s ear and murmured. “Come.”

 

Lorcan heard the word, mostly because his ears were straining to listen for it, and moved his hand away from the base of Hugo’s cock. He opened his eyes, hollowed his cheeks, swallowed once, and watched as Hugo _shattered._ The younger boy threw his head back, baring his slim throat, and _screamed._ His whole body shook as his release swept over him like a tidal wave, tossing him around and then dragging him under in a matter of seconds.

 

Lorcan greedily swallowed every drop of Hugo’s desire, shuddering and moaning as well though he was still denied _his_ release. As Hugo’s cock softened in his mouth, Lysander released Lorcan’s hair to take the full weight of the redhead as he passed out.

 

“Poor thing...” Lysander murmured as he lowered Hugo to the floor, releasing the spells on the boy’s wrists and feet as he did so. Hugo’s breathing was ragged, even in unconsciousness, and his body was still twitching and trembling. “He’s all worn out.”

 

Lorcan was whining softly, staring at Lysander pleadingly. But he knew better than to ask for anything; if he could just be patient, Lysander would reward him.

 

Sure enough, once he’d laid Hugo out on the floor, Lysander turned to his brother with a wicked grin. “On your hands and knees above him, love.”

 

Lorcan’s eyes widened in surprise, but he hastily complied. In a matter of seconds he was in position, his hands on one side of the unconscious Hufflepuff boy’s torso, his knees on the other. His cock - hard and leaking - dripped sticky fluid onto Hugo’s pale skin. Lorcan couldn’t believe they were going to do this on top of the passed-out boy, but he didn’t dare disobey Lysander. He _needed_ relief; the how of it was an inconsequential thing.

 

Lysander didn’t even bother stripping. He simply knelt behind Lorcan, admiring the golden curve of his twin’s ass. He had his trousers unfastened and his cock out in a matter of seconds; there wasn’t much point in going slow. Neither he nor Lorcan had ever been very good at _slow._ The soft, desperate sounds Lorcan was making drove Lysander’s desire higher; he loved when his twin got like this. He pressed the head of his cock against Lorcan’s entrance - already slick and stretched; Lorcan had been ready since before they’d arrived and started this little game - and waited.

 

It didn’t take long. Lorcan keened, high and desperate, and Lysander grinned. He loved tormenting his twin; there was little better than making Lorcan beg for what he wanted. With that in mind, Lysander curved himself over Lorcan’s back and growled in his ear. “What do you want?”

 

Again, Lorcan didn’t hesitate. As soon as he had permission to voice his thoughts, they spilled from his lips in a breathless rush. “You, Ly. I need you inside me...need you to take me, stretch me, fill me…please, Ly, fuck me...need your cock, please, can’t wait, Ly... _please..._ ”

 

In one hard, swift thrust, Lysander pushed all the way inside his brother. The relieved sob Lorcan let out was sweeter than anything Lysander had ever heard. It was assurance that Lysander was not alone in his need to be one with his twin; that Lorcan, too, felt the all-consuming desire to be joined together as closely as possible. Lysander despised the moments when he was separated from his twin. For his whole life, he had lived with the knowledge that half of his soul had been ripped away from him and now resided outside his body, inside of Lorcan. Nothing could ever put them back together again, but when they were like this…well, it came close.

 

Lysander knew it wouldn’t take long; not for either of them. It never did. He pressed his lips to Lorcan’s shoulder, thrusting hard and fast inside his twin, savoring the tight, clinging heat of his twin’s body around his cock. Lorcan’s body shuddered and bucked beneath him, filth and obscenities falling from his lips like honeyed wine. Lysander drank it all in, letting it soothe him in a way nothing else could. He thrust harder, one hand slipping beneath Lorcan to curl around his dripping cock.

 

He stroked three times, then turned his head and growled. “Come for me.” The words undid the spell binding the base of Lorcan’s cock; the spell that prevented him from gaining release without Lysander’s permission.

 

Within seconds, Lorcan was screaming and sobbing and shuddering as he came. He spilled, hot and sticky and wet, over Hugo’s soft, creamy belly. As Lorcan’s body tightened around his cock, Lysander followed him over the edge. He shook, but clenched his jaw to stifle any sounds. He prided himself on being the ‘quiet’ twin, and no amount of pleasure was going to change that. He spilled himself inside of Lorcan, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Lorcan’s shoulder as he filled his brother with his release.

 

Still panting and shaking, Lysander pulled out and watched with smug satisfaction as Lorcan’s slick, dripping hole twitched, leaking his come. He watched the viscous fluid drip down his twins trembling thighs for a moment, just enjoying the view.

 

Then he patted Lorcan on the bum and said softly. “Come on then, love. We’d best head home.”

 

Lysander helped his shaky twin to his feet, cast a quick cleaning charm on himself, and righted his clothing. He watched with a twisted little thrill of pleasure as Lorcan fumbled back into his jeans and tee-shirt, sore and sticky. He enjoyed the way Lorcan tensed up, trying to tighten his body around the remnants of Lysander’s come still inside him. It wouldn’t work; they both knew it. By the time they got home, Lorcan’s jeans would be wet and sticky and clinging as Lysander’s release dried, pasting the fabric to his skin. But Lorcan knew better than to clean himself off. Lysander loved Lorcan best like this: shaking and weak and covered in come.

 

When his twin was dressed, Lysander pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and murmured. “When we get home, run a bath. I’m feeling…dirty.” He paused a moment and added. “If you’re a good boy, and you do a good job washing me, then I’ll let you wash up before I take you again.”

 

Lorcan whimpered and nodded. Lysander smiled sweetly and said. “Go on, then. Home.”

 

Lorcan hesitated, looking over at Hugo, but in the end he nodded again. Taking a step back from his twin, Lorcan raised his wand, turned on his heel, and Apparated home.

 

Lysander turned to look at Hugo. The redhead was still unconscious, lying on the floor like a toy someone had forgotten. His pale, freckled skin and auburn curls stood out against the dark blue carpet. The soft curve of his belly was painted with streaks of Lorcan’s come. He looked like…well, like innocence lost. Or, more accurately, like innocence stolen. The smile on Lysander’s lips widened, morphing from sweet and loving to wickedness and teeth.

 

He let his eyes move over Hugo one more time, from head to toe, memorizing the way he looked. Then he raised his wand, turned on his heel, and Apparated home.

 

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
